kevinfandomcom-20200223-history
The Overlord
The Overlord (Dark Ego) was gigantic Mutant Deceptions and creator of the rise of the titans and the Overlord was created by Gargamel original source of all Darkness in the world of Ninjago. A sinister dark entity, the Overlord first appeared as a manifestation of Darkness itself that challenged the First Spinjitzu Master to battle for the fate of Ninjago. The battle went on for a while, with the Overlord creating the Stone Army to win. Yet The First Spinjitzu Master succeeded, defeating the Stone Army and trapping the Overlord on the Dark Island. Years later, when Lord Garmadon was abandoned on the island by Skales and the other Serpentine generals, he was confronted by the Overlord's spirit, who influenced him to stand by his side and embark on a quest to destroy Ninjago. The Overlord gave Garmadon command of the Stone Army, and guided him as he strengthened their forces and oversaw the construction of an ultimate weapon. Yet eventually, the Overlord revealed he was using Garmadon all along, and he took control of his body - commencing a metamorphosis that turned him into a giant dragon. The Ninja and Lloyd returned to Ninjago, where they fought the Stone Army until Lloyd faced off against the Overlord. In the midst of the battle, Lloyd unlocked his True Potential, and managed to kill the Overlord by the Mountain of the Rainbow in the process. Ninjago was at peace for a while, until the Overlord returned in the form of a Mutant spirit once more. With the help of Pythor and the Nindroids, the Overlord set out to complete an ancient prophecy known as the curse of the Golden Master - an almighty being with a power equal to that of the First Spinjitzu Master. Utilizing the Golden Weapons, the prophecy was fulfilled and the Overlord was a physical being once more. As he put Ninjago in a greater danger than he did before, the Ninja arrived to thwart his plans, yet he proved to be too strong an adversary. In a final effort to stop him once and for all, Zane sacrificed himself to defeat the Overlord, freezing him and his mech and destroying his physical form Unfortunately ends up The Overlord reverting back to a pile of lifeless blue clay. His lump of clay has take away by under the supervision of Commander Vachir and the Anvil of Heaven, was a Death sentence in the prison as punishment for his crimes against the citizens of the Valley of Peace. History In Smurfs: The Lost Village, Gargamel seeks after the Smurfs in order to extract their Smurf essence to become the most powerful sorcerer. which recounts him origin as a creation of Gargamel's but, but Both Gargamel, Azrael, Monty, and Overlord were captured and put on trial by the United Galactic federation. The Overlord is then sentenced by the Grand Councilwoman to life imprisonment on a desert asteroid and Captain Gantu (who despises him to no end) escorts him. Overlord is active himself, become a mutant dragons destruction United Galactic Federation and kill Captain Gantu and Grand Councilwoman, expose the United Galactic federation, and his escapes and crash-lands in the over Earth and purple glowing into a rise of the mutant Zombies and the titans and killed Scowler and gorgon and his packs, and emerged from the Dinosaurs world earth than become a evil world. And them along came Zeus, Gods, Cartoon, and Autobots war.Was raged between the good and evil. The Gods and Cartoons fight and kill the Gigantic European dragons is death and Overlord is escape form earth and continue the Titans fight Cartoons. For ten years war raged between the Vehicon, and Maximal. Upon defeating The great spirit, and the Titans were defeated and thrown into Tartarus into a Ocean for the thousands of years ago. The seven brothers seal themselves together into a mountain with all the colours of the rainbow, to be Guarded forever by their hundred-armed Maximals. And Overlord get another crashing Gem Homeworld, and killed Yellow Diamond's behavior, and Blue Diamond, his poison power turn the Prison Tower into a mutant monstrous, they stolen White Diamond's Ship, and turn evil Mad Monstrous that cause violent, explosion all of the gem homeworld. In the Beginning When the First Spinjitzu Master created Ninjago, it was a land of light, causing darkness to appear as a counterbalance. The Overlord emerged from the darkness, but it is unclear if he was a manifestation of the darkness itself or a denizen of Ninjago corrupted by the shadows to act as the counterpart of the First Spinjitzu Master. Whatever the case, the Overlord challenged the First Spinjitzu Master to a battle for control of Ninjago. The battle eventually ground into a stalemate, so the Overlord created the Stone Army to turn the tide in his favor. Realizing that he would be overcome, the First Spinjitzu Master used all of his strength to split Ninjago into two equal halves, which would later become two islands - one half remained as Ninjago, and the other became the Island of Darkness. This balanced the forces of light and darkness, preventing the Overlord from leaving the Island of Darkness as it slowly sank beneath the sea. The Stone Army After being betrayed by Skales and falling into the Endless Ocean, Lord Garmadon was carried to the shores of the Island of Darkness, now just a nondescript tropical island. Appearing before Garmadon as a pulsing sphere of energy, the Overlord guided the four-armed villain through the jungle, promising to fulfill his dream of remaking Ninjago in his own image. Although skeptical and suspicious of the mysterious voice, Lord Garmadon followed the Overlord's instructions and activated a mechanism in a rock at the center of the island, causing the rest of the Island of Darkness to rise from the sea. The Day Ninjago Stood Still With the Island of Darkness restored, the Overlord had Lord Garmadon climb a series of rugged cliffs, assuring him that a great power lay at the end of his trial. Eventually, Lord Garmadon arrived in front of the Celestial Clock, and the Overlord told him to remove the Helmet of Shadows from its pedestal. As Garmadon placed the Helmet on his head, the hands of the Celestial Clock began to move. The Overlord explained that the helmet gave Garmadon control of the Stone Army, while the Celestial Clock was counting down to the final battle between good and evil - a battle that the Overlord intended to win. The Last Voyage When Lord Garmadon went to oversee the Stone Army's mining operations, the Overlord told him that the soldiers were searching for Dark Matter, a powerful evil material that could be used to construct an ultimate weapon for the forces of darkness. After hearing this, Garmadon became much more excited about the mining. Island of Darkness As construction of the ultimate weapon continued, the Overlord warned Lord Garmadon that he sensed the presence of the Ninja on the Island of Darkness. Garmadon responded by sending Stone Warriors across the island to hunt the Ninja down, only to find them narrowly escaping capture in his own base camp. The Overlord realized that the Ninja were looking for the Temple of Light, and told Garmadon about the location's significance. Unfortunately for the forces of evil, the Ninja succeeded in their quest, and the Stone Army was driven off by their renewed elemental powers and Lloyd's new "Golden Dragon" technique. Learning of this development atop the mountain where the Celestial Clock rested, the Overlord alleviated Garmadon's concerns by reminding him that their forces were also growing stronger, and the countdown to the final battle continued unabated. The Last Hope As the ultimate weapon neared completion and the Celestial Clock neared the end of its countdown, the Overlord sensed a growing conflict within Garmadon. The latter insisted that he wanted nothing more than to consume Ninjago with darkness, but the Overlord questioned Garmadon's resolve, noting that the final battle would inevitably bring him into contact with Lloyd. His prodding caused Garmadon to explode with rage and redouble work on the ultimate weapon, pleasing the Overlord. When the Ninja managed to steal the Helmet of Shadows, Garmadon sent the Stone Army in pursuit, only for the Overlord to remind him that the Ninja could control the army if one of them donned the Helmet. Acknowledging this possibility, Garmadon instead opted to pursue the Ninja's Power Drill with his own robot, but failed to stop them from reaching the Celestial Clock. However, their unfamiliarity with the clock's design - coupled with the interference ofGeneral Kozu - prevented the Ninja from replacing the Helmet of Shadows before the countdown finally ended. As Lord Garmadon wondered what was going on, the Overlord explained that the final battle was about to begin, and led his servant back to his base camp, where the Garmatron was finally completed. Return of the Overlord As Garmadon admired the Garmatron, the Stone Army returned with Nya as a prisoner. The Overlord watched as Garmadon immersed Nya in Dark Matter, infecting her with evil and transforming her into a loyal servant of darkness. With the test complete, the Overlord accompanied his forces as the Garmatron left the camp and headed for the coast. Upon arrival, the Overlord encouraged Garmadon to fire the Garmatron's main cannon across the ocean - its Dark Matter warheads would infect Ninjago piece by piece, remaking it in Garmadon's image. Unfortunately, Lord Garmadon was distracted when Lloyd, Sensei Wu, and Misako arrived and begged him to stop - although they failed to reach the villain, their interference prevented the Overlord from warning Garmadon about the main cannon's twenty-second warmup period. Despite this, the Stone Army managed to delay the heroes until the Garmatron could fire, thereby corruptingIgnacia. As Lord Garmadon dropped Lloyd and General Kozu down a trapdoor and fired another shot of Dark Matter atJamanakai Village, the balance between light and darkness shifted enough for the Overlord to begin manifesting in the world once more. At this point, the Overlord revealed that he had been using Lord Garmadon all along - the four-armed villain had only been a pawn in the Overlord's millenia-long plan to free himself and conquer Ninjago. Lord Garmadon angrily protested at this (both at being used and because the Overlord was "stealing" one of his previous plans), but the Overlord took over his body, declaring that his "metamorphosis" had begun. In an attempt to gain even more power, the Overlord set the Garmatron's sights on Ninjago City, only to realize that the Ninja were interfering with the Stone Army's attempts to reload the cannon. He sent General Kozu to secure the bullets, but ended up accidentally firing him into Ninjago City when Sensei Wu kicked the general into the Garmatron's loading port. The Overlord was then confronted by Lloyd, who was determined to stop the villain before he could corrupt any more of Ninjago. A fierce battle erupted, with the Overlord gaining the upper hand. However, Lloyd called out to his father, and Lord Garmadon's attempts to reach out to his son caused the Overlord to weaken momentarily. Taking his chance, Lloyd launched a furious assault, and Lord Garmadon desperately struggled against the Overlord's control in order to avoid harming his own son. Unfortunately, the Overlord regained control over Garmadon's body and overcame the Green Ninja's energy beam, trapping Lloyd in a sphere of darkness and hurling him across the beach, breaking his leg. Weary of the Ninja's interference, the Overlord opened a portal to Ninjago City and led his army through it, leaving the Ninja stranded on the Island of Darkness. The Overlord: I killed Everybody!!!!!! The Overlord: OVERLORD WANTS EVERYTHING!!!!!! Rise of the Spinjitzu Master The Overlord and his army appeared in the middle of Ninjago City, where the former immediately began bombarding everything in sight with Dark Matter fired from the Garmatron's turrets. The influx of darkness accelerated the Overlord's metamorphosis, allowing him to regain his true form. Leaving his helmet in the streets, the Overlord proceeded to transform the Garmatron into a tower-like fortress from which to oversee the newly-corrupted city, setting Nya and the Stone Army to defend it. When the Ninja returned and attacked the tower, the Overlord let his minions do the work against his foes until Dareth gained control of the Stone Army by donning the Helmet of Shadows. He began spitting masses of darkness at the ascending Ninja, corrupting Cole, Jay, and Zane. With Kai occupying his corrupted sister and the Ultra Dragon shot down, the Overlord turned to the top of the stairs to find only an injured, unarmed Lloyd standing against him. The Overlord scoffed at the Green Ninja's defiance, but Dee Dee is alive was able to unlock his full potential, becoming the Ultimate great spirited. Despite his own considerable power, the Overlord was overwhelmed by Lloyd's new abilities. Even taking the fight to the sky failed to provide an advantage, as Dee Dee summoned the Golden Dragon to pursue the ultimate evil. Enraged at the mortal's persistence, the Overlord surrounded Dee Dee in a massive sphere of darkness and attempted to devour him. In turn, Dee Dee used her powers upon their defeat they fuse together into a single boy with the powers of all seven who successfully vanquishes within the Overlord's mouth - the dark dragon had only enough time to roar in fury and denial before he was obliterated, removing the taint of darkness and Diamond sister into mountain to rainbow from Ninjago City, the corrupted heroes, and even Lord Garmadon. Reconstruction (between Season 2 and Season 3) Diamond Sister turned into a mountain to Rainbow removing the taint of darkness mountain, in order for the Overlord was not destroyed by his battle with Diamond Sister although he was almost reduced to nothing. Revenge, lit a strange sea monster mountain sharpening launching Ninjago. He uses the dark energon to bring Vilgax alive and loophole to find the gap, the divide and conquer approach, the success of Rainbow gourd Lu Feng pieces separated, captured the intent gourd seven sisters, to Make seven Pill. Captured big sister Vilgax earrings fine throw money into custody a big sister Overlord earrings fine throw money into custody a big sister Atlas Mighty big sister , only to throw stones wrecked MM Huarong attack Vilgax, left and right branch humble , then he also Crack Vilgax gold ingots, mace and other magic, but also took the opportunity to severely bite a Vilgax forcing Vilgax had to rely Fung, Mandark and all the Decepticons Drones as human shields was able to rescue. But the pressure of cross God's Overlord immediately resorted fine trump card - money changed earrings with gold encircled the big sister. The so-called "money speaks" big sister in the last thirty feet high to avoid the rolling wheels of gold, the money in the eyes inadvertently dragged into the black hand outstretched, it is loaded into Vilgax magic black pocket. Blind Erwa Vilgax on getting a black fan blinded clairvoyance Overlord on getting a black fan blinded clairvoyance Atlas Have ears after Erwa clairvoyant jumped from stone, and teasing the Fung and all the Decepticons trying to get to, it could not stand the Vilgax from Best Po Kam in cystic out of a black fan, a piece rock sand serpent became a fan of flying, poke the Erwa clairvoyant once again become the blind Erwa had to fight. War iron baby Vilgax seen through three baby weakness nausea hit him with a sap Overlord seen through three baby weakness nausea hit him with a sapAtlas Invulnerability and three sisters Vilgax against the most refined set of Vilgax resorted eighteen weapons and a variety of special weapon, but still iron Wazi do anything. Helpless last minute tender or three sister was Overlord cunning saw weakness, was first put on a small embroidered shoes pain the sweat, rolling on the ground, and then suffered a Vilgax on two lose their ass alive to fight nausea. As soon as Vilgax smiles tenderly, sap turned into a golden thorn vine to yellow gourd tightly tied. Three sister was tied up in the custody of the public Overlord demon fine piece touted sound, honking intoxication being carried into a Vilgax for his carefully crafted dungeons. Pour poison baby Crafty Vilgax with smelly waste water conch baby body skill Crafty Overlord with smelly waste water conch baby body skillAtlas After the water sister really impressive appearances trouble for a while, even the Vilgax had to take shelter in the cave to hide in its front. But she quickly conjured a foul conch, which will be "musty Wudu soup" Wholesale poured into rivers, and dared the sister water shock was poisoned river full inhalation belly bulge. Poisonous water in the sister abdominal pain wrenched lost the fight, Canpi Fung fine black bag thrown into Decepticons Drones caught up. Even capture three sisters Yigun Vilgax hit seven sisters stuffy Yigun Overlord hit seven sisters stuffyAtlas Fire sister, sister stealth, seven sisters together three appearances, starting with the three together invincible, even seven sister successfully with all Vilgax demon who together income purple hyacinth in. Unfortunately, after three sisters careless fire before the sisters to find captured four sisters and the youngest Seven separated. Vilgax gourd fine desperately pulled Babolat kit, called a small moth, purple hyacinth actually successfully stage this myth to bite through the magic! Led the congregation turned into a puff of smoke escaped Vilgax demon fine purple hyacinth is not prepared to take advantage of seven sister fell from the sky, a stick knocked her to enter the dungeon. Victory fire sister back emergency aid and then was Vilgax half-truths "lost" into the roundabout Ecstasy hole (the ice), and consumes a lot of firepower in vain, and finally collapsed in the ice cold and tired on. The fine green snake take this opportunity to leave the ice, secretly put a leaf stuck to the stealth sister's ass, as a goal to break each other's special skill, and homeopathic summoned a Golden into Jinbo, will blue sister tightly fastened. At the roundabout Ecstasy cave fire sister was unconscious crane hoist to help the gods sent together to escape through the ice. Unfortunately crane Canbei Overlord found arrows killed. Nuji hearts and minds of fire sister To avenge the crane, fine green snake trick one hundred helpless before the battle has seen through green sister weaknesses, prepare the ice shield to "entertain" him, so that it is not a counter-revenge and wasted a lot of effort. Thereafter, certain to win the green snake fine play dead fire sister bent in order to "bring your sisters also put a full surrender" as bait to lure their own cooking, do anything of four sister so young, had full cooking spit fire. Unexpectedly Overlord spoke the spell, the larger pan a few times, so this has been physically exhausted in the fire sisters through the ice more powerless. In the end, the side leisurely tour zai Vilgax on getting a bucket of cold water poured down Doutou green sister, already panting fire sister withstand this final blow, a black eyes, was Vilgax forfeit Qinzhu a. Reconstruction (between Season 2 and Season 3) Unbeknownst to the heroes, the Overlord was not destroyed by his battle with Lloyd although he was almost reduced being mutated to nothing. When Borg Tower was built in the former resting place of the Garmatron, the Overlord somehow infected the network and disguise as the Digital Overlord virus. The Surge The Digital Overlord infects Cyrus Borg through his artificial limbs, transforming him into the villainous OverBorg. The Digital Overlord proceeds to spread his corruption to all of the robots in New Ninjago City, and sends them after the ninja, however, they escape. The Art of the Silent Fist The Digital Overlord collects Lloyd's Golden Power to try to make a new body, but soon run out of power. The Overlord tells P.I.X.A.L. he needs more of Lloyd's Golden Power, and changes his plan to capturing Lloyd instead of getting the Techno Blades. Blackout After the Power went out, The Stranger stole the Hard Drive of the Overlord then put it in the Computer which was powered by Electrocobrai. The Curse of the Golden Master Lloyd's Location has been revealed and is clear for capture, however The Stranger told that their low on power and he gets a tank full of Electrocobrais and is fully operational to capture the Golden Ninja to conquer his Power to become the Golden Master. Enter the Digiverse When the Ninja entered the Digiverse in a bid to shut the Overlord down for good, the villain sent Pythor and the Nindroids to attack their physical bodies while he infiltrated the Digiverse to attack their consciousnesses. His digital self was erased by the Techno Blades, seemingly destroying his consciousness, but before he was erased he escaped into his new incomplete "Golden Master Body". Codename: Arcturus Pythor and the Nindroids managed to recover the Mechdragon and retrieve the Overlord from within it. However, due to the incomplete transfer of Lloyd's golden power, the Overlord was left as an insubstantial blob—not wishing the Nindroids to behold his weakened condition, he had Pythor conceal him. Learning that Lloyd had divided his Golden powers between himself and the other four ninja, the Overlord initiated Codename: Arcturus, a plan to acquire the Golden Weapons from space (where they had been sent following the events of "Wrong Place, Wrong Time"). Despite the Ninja's efforts, the Overlord and Pythor succeeded in completing their rocket and launching it from The Lost City of Ouroboros. Unbeknownst to the Overlord, however, the five ninja boarded the rocket just before it took off. The Void The Overlord's new body is taken to Borg Tower by the Nindroids to await the arrival of the Golden Weapons. The Titanium Ninja He finally managed to get the Golden Weapons to become the Golden Master and create his mech. Later when his Destructive Reign begins, The Ninja manage to head back to New Ninjago City and get the Indestructible and Invulnerable powers to stop him including getting a pill which could shrink the Overlord in size. When Wu and Garmadon throws the pill to him, Pythor manages to get the pill which saved the Overlord, However Pythor had to face consequences of turning small and being chased by the Falcon. But Zane managed to defeat him with his Ice Powers and were both sucked into the explosion leaving the Overlord's helmet to roll, destroying his physical form. However, the process causes his to return to his original form as a lump of clay, with no apparent means to restoring his to life. The Overlord was death sentence by Commander Vachir and the Anvil of Heaven, to serve out the rest of his days in the prison as punishment for his crimes against the citizens of the Valley of Peace. Day of the Departed While Dr. Saunders is giving the Ninja a tour of the Ninjago Museum of History's latest exhibit, the Hall of Villainy, Kaimentions that every villain they've ever fought has a statue in the museum. In response, Saunders says that there's still many more statues to be added, including ones of the Overlord and the Golden Master. Based on this statement, it is possible the Overlord will have more than one statue in the museum. Post-Mortem After the destruction of his physical form, his spirit would remain dormant for thousands of years. Powers and Abilities The Overlord was credited with the creation of the Stone Army, implying that he may possess the element of Creation (or a dark equivalent). In his orb form, he was able to float freely, allowing him to accompany Lord Garmadon wherever he travels on the Island of Darkness. He also appeared to have some form of enhanced perception, as he immediately sensed the Ninja's arrival on the Island of Darkness. After using Lord Garmadon's body to retake a physical form, the Overlord gained enhanced physical strength, high durability, and the ability to release dark energy from his hands. He usually fired this energy as offensive beam attacks, but he could also use it to fly; by releasing small "jets" of energy from his lower pair of hands, the Overlord was able to hover in the air or propel himself at varying speeds. In his true form, the Overlord's strength and durability increased even further, due to his massive size. He could fly with the use of his large wings, breath dark fire, and spit masses of pure darkness that corrupt anything they hit (much like the Garmatron's Dark Matter shots). At the end of his battle with Lloyd, he displayed the ability to transform himself into a large orb of shadows that engulfs his foe - within the orb, his head grew to many times its original size, although it is unclear if the rest of his body was still present or if the Overlord could simply manifest parts of himself at will within the sphere. When he became the legendary "Golden Master" he tried to shoot Kai with a beam of Golden Energy. Also he was able to use Golden Energy to levatate cars in mid air. He even threw one at Nya. When the Ninja got Stone Armor, The Overlord like the First Spinjitzu Master shaped roof tiles into a massive arm and hand in a attempt to crush the Ninja despite this, he failed to crush them. At the end of the episode he caught The Ninja with beams of Golden Energy which he had shaped like a colossal spider web. Despite all these traits he was defeated by Zane. The Overlord has reverted back to a lifeless lump of clay. Overlord was execute to death punishment by the Commander Vachir and the Anvil of Heaven for twenty years later. Gallery Notes * His minifigure has sloped legs, instead of a cape as shown in the television series. * The Overlord as the Mutant Titans (from Greek Mythology) Golden Master is the most powerful being in the show. * The Overlord's intro as the Golden Master in Episode 34 reflects that of Emperor Palpatine's intro in the sixth Star Wars film. * The Overlord views the environment with thermal vision in his "Spirit" form. * In the show, the Ninja mistook his titles twice for characters they were already familiar with: Dark Lord (they thought it referred to Garmadon) and Golden Master (the Ninja mistook Lloyd for being the Golden Master). * Supplementary materials suggest that since the Overlord is the source of all evil in Ninjago, he might be responsible for creating the Great Devourer by corrupting a lone serpent with darkness. If this is true, the Overlord is also indirectly responsible for causing Vilgax's fall into evil; a connection further implied by the fact that Vilgax death to his original, goodhearted self following the Overlord's apparent defeat and being killed by the Color mountain. * The Overlord is the manifestation of darkness and evil, but he needs a body to use it. For instance, he was only able to use Darkness when he possessed Garmadon. Also when his transformation into his original form was complete he still could use his elemental power of darkness. In his "Original Form" he used his elemental power of darkness to corrupt the ninja and turn all but Kai and Lloyd evil. In his Golden Master form he still had the elemental power of darkness he just decided not to use it, but only to use his new elemental power, Golden Power. * As discussed in Smurfs: The Lost Village The Overlord can harness and release energy due to the fact that his, himself, is made of magical components. * Although his fight with Zane may have destroyed his "Golden Master Body" it didn't necessarily destroy his spirit (since the Ultimate Spinjitzu Master couldn't either). * The Overlord's spirit being indestructible may be to him being part of the balance. Misako said that "where there is light there must be shadow", and since the Overlord is the main embodiment of shadow, he's part of the balance. * It's unclear and unknown what happened to him after the events of "The Titanium Ninja." * A statue of his dragon form was part of the Ninja exhibit at the Ninjago Museum of History. * The Overlord's spirit did not go to the Departed Realm upon the destruction of his physical form, as his spirit is connected to the balance and turn back to his original form as a lump of clay. * Although he is extremely ancient, he is not the first evil to come into existence in the realms; the Oni are, though he is Ninjago's Original Evil and the First Spinjitzu Master's arch-enemy. * It is unclear if he was a manifestation of the darkness itself or a denizen of Ninjago corrupted by the shadows to act as the counterpart of the First Spinjitzu Master. * It is unknown if he will return in a later season. * The Overlord is the only character in Ninjago who is immortal. * The Overlord and Garmadon are the only villains to be the main antagonist in more than one season. * The Overlord and the First Spinjitzu Master were the first Elemental Masters in the realm of Ninjago. * According to Tommy Andreasen on Twitter, the Overlord is the most powerful antagonist in the series. Category:Leader Category:Male Category:Villain Category:Characters Category:Cured Mutants Category:Gargamel's creations Category:Mutants Category:Dragons Category:Cybertronian Category:Titans Category:Gigantic Category:Fusion Gems